The Doctor's Daughter
by Goddess97
Summary: Sorry...but this would be classified as "SPOILERS". ;) You'll just have to read the story to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! :D I'm a Doctor Who addict, and this was a grand idea I got late Thursday night. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Amy, I don't have much time."

I stared at my mother, who was standing in the doorway. "What- Mum, what are you doing here? I thought you were…in…" I stared in disbelief at her. "You've got to be joking, Mum. Please don't tell me you broke out again?"

Mum smirked. "You know they wouldn't let me out of that prison cell, Amy. I did something absolutely terrible to get in there."

I folded my arms. "Speaking of which, you never did tell me what you did."

"That's a topic for a different conversation, dear. Now, I'm going to have to leave soon."

"And you're going back to the prison?"

Mum laughed. "Of course not, sweetie! I've got to help out some friends; they're about to be in a load of trouble."

"Mum, I'm not joking. Where the hell are you going?"

"To a place of legend. But first, I'm going to tell you about your father."

I almost slammed the door in her face. "My- my dad?"

"Yes, your dear, wonderful, clever dad. Can I come in?"

I nodded, my brain slowly processing. "It's your house; you don't even have to ask."

Mum grinned. "Bless you, child. You still think I'm going to be able to come back here?"

"Mum, don't ruin it. You're back, and that's all that matters."

Mum hugged me. "Really? Just a few minutes ago you were horrified that I broke out of prison…again."

"Oh shut up." I broke away and smiled briefly. I noticed the bags under her eyes and frowned. "Tea, Mum?"

"Oh, tea would be lovely. Thank you."

I headed to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. "You know," I called, "I'm almost sixteen. I was wondering…well…"

Mum poked her head in. "What is it?"

"Maybe I could go with you on one of your adventures one of these days?"

Mum arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "They're very dangerous." She warned.

"So I've heard."

"I could've died several times on quite a few of them."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Amelia, a dangerous adventure is no place for a teenage girl."

I folded my arms. "Oh? And how long have you been running around, going on adventures every few months?"

"Amy," Mum sighed.

"Alright, fine!" I threw my hands in the air. "I won't ask again, I promise."

Mum smiled and the kettle whistled. She brought out two mugs and the tea. I poured the water and sat, cross-legged, on the rug in the sitting room. "So, Mum."

"Hm?"

"What were you going to say about my father?"

"Spoilers," She winked.

* * *

**Now, it's not exactly what I imagined it would be, but it's only the first chapter. Any guesses as to who the characters are? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so this might be a little late. But I have a really good excuse: FINALS are next week. Yes, I am still in school. I know, it sucks. So, whatever, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mum set her cup on the table and stood up. "I should get going now."

I set my own cup down and stared at the door reluctantly. "Stay for a bit longer?" I begged. "I haven't seen you in months; how am I supposed to know when you'll be coming back?"

Mum stared into my green eyes. "You have his eyes," she said quietly. "His exact shade of green. Like emeralds."

I blinked back tears. "What was he like?"

"He _is _a handsome, clever, witty, and flirty man. He likes to show off and make himself look clever."

I smiled. "When can I meet him, if the time ever comes to that?"

"When that special time comes, you will be glad I kept you a secret from him this long."

"Wh- he doesn't even know I exist?!"

Mum laughed. "Of course not! How am I supposed to tell him he's a father when he doesn't even know I'm his wife?"

She sucked in her breath and stared at me, terrified. "What did you just say?" I whispered. "He doesn't know you're married?"

"Amelia, our relationship is…very confusing. You see, this is why I never want to talk about him."

"He's still my father!"

"And I'm your mother!" She shouted and sat back down, rubbing her temples. "Amelia, I don't talk about him because he's a dangerous man. Many people who meet him end up either dead, mentally or physically scarred for life. Some leave him for that reason, and others…a few are trapped in an alternate dimension, and one woman…she forgot."

"She…forgot? How can a person just forget?"

"Your father had to completely erase her memories of him. She became a danger to herself. I don't want any of that to happen to you, Amy."

I sat back against the couch and blew a few hairs out of my face. "What was he like?"

Mum smiled. "He was very handsome. And such a flirt! Oh, the fun we had together on our adventures. He saved the world many times in the past."

"Wait." I held my hands up. "You said he erased one girl's mind. How could he do that? And others being trapped in 'alternate dimensions'?"

Mum stared at me for seemed like forever before she answered. "I can't tell you that."

I threw my hands in the air. "How am I supposed to bloody know what he's like if you won't tell me the bloody important things?"

"Amy, you're still a child, I can't-"

"I'm not a child anymore!" I shouted. "You keep treating me like one, but you won't even let me learn anything about my dad, who I now know is still alive!"

"He doesn't know about you!"

"And that's exactly why he will in just a few minutes." I swiped Mum's phone off the table and scrolled through her contacts. "Sweetie?" I asked her. Mum stared at me, her eyes wide open in shock. I took that as a yes and clicked 'call'.

The dial tone rang in my ears until a man's voice picked up. "Yes River?"

I raised my eyes at my mother. "River?" I mouthed. Her name was Melody Pond, not "River". Mum shook her head. "Tell you later," she mouthed back.

"River, I know you're there. What, am I so cool that you're speechless?"

"First of all, I'm not River, I'm Amelia. I'm a…friend…of River's."

"Oh." The man went silent. "Well, if you see River, can you tell her I need to talk to her?"

"Sure. But, actually, I need to tell you something very important."

"What is it?"

"My name is Amelia Melody Pond."

"I have a good friend named Amelia. And I know a Melody very well. Wait, you're a Pond?"

"Yep."

"Who are you, really?" He demanded, sounding a little angry, but also a little scared.

"I'm your daughter."

* * *

**What a way to end a chapter, right? yeah, I got most of this done this morning. I'm so proud of myself! ^_^ Please review!**


End file.
